Marco
by The 1000th Kiss
Summary: Roger and Collins are asked to baby-sit for a neighbor and everything goes smoothly...until they lose the kid. An attempt at humor. Rated for language. Read & review please!


**This is another story on my profile. I'm just chalk full of stories. :)**

**I own nothing. The Almighty Larson owns it all.**

"Damn, Roger," Collins said, rummaging through the cupboards of the loft before moving onto the refrigerator. "Ya'll ain't never got nothin' to eat around here."

"That's because your fat ass keeps coming over and eating everything," Roger retorted from the couch, smiling. Collins put his hand over his heart, walked over to the couch, and stood in front of Roger.

"I can't believe you, Roger," he said, sniffing. "You know how sensitive I am about my weight."

"Well, maybe you should lose a few pounds then. You ever think about that?" Collins put his hands on his hips.

"Say one more thing about my fatness and I'll slap you," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Roger challenged.

"You're right. I'll . . . leave then."

"You wouldn't leave me."

"I swear to God I'll walk out that door and I won't come back! Our relationship will be over! It'll kill me, but I'll do it. I can't take this abuse anymore!" Collins pretended to cry as Roger applauded.

"Wow, Collins," he said. "Maureen would be proud of you." Collins gave a mock bow. "Now, about your weight . . ." Collins glared at the rocker, who was holding back laughter.

"Asshole," he said just as there was a knock on the door. Collins went back to searching the cupboards and Roger answered the door.

"Oh, hi Roger," María, Roger and Mark's neighbor, said. A small boy holding a toy plane was standing next to her. "Is Mimi here?"

"Not at the moment," Roger replied. "Why?"

"Ha! I found Captain Crunch!" Collins exclaimed, his head suddenly emerging from a cupboard. The young boy stared at him, his face turning to longing.

"My favorite," he said, looking at Collins with contempt, slowly creeping towards him. Collins started to inch away, holding the cereal protectively against his chest.

"My sugary, unhealthy, goodness," he muttered, glaring at the three foot tall child. The boy then charged at Collins, who screamed and ran away, tripping over his own two feet. The child proceeded to kick him until he released his hold on the Captain Crunch. He then quickly grabbed the box and shoved a fistful of cereal into his mouth.

"Mine!" he said through a mouthful, covering Collins in small, slobbery bits of his beloved cereal.

"Marco!" his mother yelled, grabbing at the box.

"No! Mine!" he yelled, biting her hand, and running to the corner to enjoy his feast. María took Collins' hand and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she said. "I was going to ask if you two could watch him, but-"

"We can still watch him for a little while," Roger told her.

"You will?"

"We don't have anything to do today, so yeah."

"Like hell we will!" Collins boomed.

"Collins, she needs somebody to watch her kid."

"I don't care!"

"I know you're mad he kicked you and everything, but-"

"I don't care about that!" Collins yelled. "He stole my fucking cereal and I'm hungry!"

"Watch your language!"

"I can talk however I wanna talk! I'm a grown ass man!"

"Then why are you whining about cereal!" Collins didn't respond and walked over to the couch to sit down, glaring at Marco while muttering profanities under his breath.

"You sure it won't be too much trouble?" María asked.

"Not at all," Roger assured her. "And I'm sure Collins will behave himself. Right, Collins?" He received a death glare from Collins.

"Thank you so much," María said. "I'm actually not going to be back to get him until around 7:30. Are you sure you can handle him until then?"

"Sure," Roger said.

"Well, you should know that he takes a nap at exactly three o' clock, his favorite food, besides Captain Crunch, is chicken nuggets, he'll cry his eyes out if anything happens to his plane, if he drinks anything before he goes to sleep, he'll pee, and he has random nightmares because of a scary movie he watched without supervision."

"What do we do about those?"

"Music calms him down. All you have to do is play something on the radio or sing to him and he'll fall right back to sleep. Oh, and make sure you keep a close eye on him. He likes to run off sometimes."

"You got it."

"Thanks again." She then left the loft just as Marco finished the cereal.

**That was the first chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Review please.**


End file.
